Match for Sherlock?
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Sherlock Holmes. The high-functioning sociopath of England. To him and to everyone else there is no better equal, bloody hell there is no other that could match up to the high intellect of the "consult detective". Until one day where he meets a mysteriously beautiful brunette who he can't read. But she can read him all too well. What will happen? SherlockxOC
1. Elementary, Sherlock

221B Baker Street.

Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson were the most well known people in all of England. Everyone having unusual and intruiging cases always came to the high-functioning sociopath and the former soldier who invaded Afgahnistan. "Mrs. Hudson!"

Not a reply.

Sherlock expected the elder landlady to come on the flip of the dime. This time she didn't. Sherlock slightly raised an eyebrow, not being a man of much emotion. "Mrs. Hudson!"

John Watson looked out the window and saw a cabbie parked infront of the building. "Sherlock?" Watson asked.

The dark, curly haired sociopath looked at Watson and he moved to the window. They both locked eyes on the cabbie and saw a beautiful, young, wavy haired brunette with fair, pale skin, baby blue eyes, high cheekbones, a slender yet curvy body frame, a small, slender nose and a thin upper lip and a slightly plump bottom lip. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that went to her knees, a white button up, collared shirt with black 4 inch high heels, her side bangs parted to the left side of her face. Sherlock looked intensly at the young maiden, but he couldn't read her at all. The way that black pencil skirt hugged her hips and butt did raise a few questions for both Sherlock and John Watson. "So?" John asked Sherlock. Sherlock looked at his comrad and he said smoothly "So what?"

"Who is she? What's her backstory?" John asked, expecting her whole life story to be told so that he can expect something. Sherlock looked down at the maiden, then back at John and said "Nothing"

He then went to another case as John stood there, mindboggled. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Sherlock kept staring at the case and he said "There's nothing on her"

"What? The great Sherlock Holmes can't figure out who is she?" John asked.

"It's a shock?" Sherlock asked, unphased by this sudden change.

John's eyes slightly widen and he shook his head as he said "Well of course it is you could usually read someone like a book and tell their whole life story to them and to myself before I even got the chance to meet them"

Sherlock looked at John. Then, John moved out of the way and Sherlock looked out the window once again and the young maiden wasn't out there anymore. Sherlock was puzzled, then he heard Mrs. Hudson's feet as she approached the flat. "Oh I'm sorry Sherlock I was helping a very lovely young woman moved into the flat downstairs"

"Did she tell you anything about herself?" John asked.

"Oh not much" Mrs. Hudson said. "Just that's she's only 24 years old and her name is Storm"

"Storm?" Sherlock asked curiously. Then, he went and grabbed his jacket. "Who would name their child 'Storm'?" He asked himself as he put on his jacket. "Storm that's a very unusual name especially for a girl" john said to Mrs. Hudson. "Oh I agree but she's a very lovely young woman. Looks very elegant for a woman her age, also I think Sherlock could take an interest in her too"

Then, Sherlock pulled out his phone and he texted someone

Storm Hutcherson, I presume?

-SH

It didn't take long for him to get a response

Sherlock Holmes, I presume?

He quickly typed out his response

You seem like someone that could quite possibly be hard to read

-SH

Storm didn't bother responding to Sherlock's text messages. So he sent her another one

Or one who is very headstrong and ignorant

-SH

Then he felt his phone vibrate and he opened another text from Storm.

You seem very intruiged about me, Mr. Holmes?

Not intruiged, curious

-SH

There's not much of a difference to the high functioning sociopath of England, is there?

How did you know about that?

-SH

If convenient, come to my flat

A few seconds later he recieved another text.

If inconvenient, come anyway

Sherlock looked down at the text messages Storm had sent him. Of course he was intruiged. Intruiged to uncover who this young woman was. So he bellowed "Mrs. Hudson! I'll be out. Set my tea on the table for me thank you!"

Then, he left the flat.

Actually come meet me at the coffee shop. I'd much rather a public meeting

"This woman" he mumbled to himself. Then he put his phone away and he went to the coffee shop. It was a warm September morning and Sherlock was the one who was chasing a woman around the town. "Unbelieveable" he muttered under his breath. Then he made his way into the coffee shop, where Storm was waiting for him. She was stiring her coffee with a straw with her french tip manicured hands. She looked up and she gave Sherlock a smile. Even her smile he couldn't read and it frustrated her. So, he sat down and he still had the infamous scowl on his face. "Hello Storm" he said.

"Sherlock" Storm said simply. She crossed her right leg over her left leg and Sherlock was still trying to read her.

Storm looked at him and with a smirk she said "Trying to read me like you always read people, are you Mr. Holmes?"

"I have my ways of reading people but somehow you seem to be a closed book" Sherlock said absently.

Storm chuckled and she said "That's what happens"

"You tend to hide things for your own sick game?" Sherlock asked emotionless and yet curious at the same time. Storm looked into his bright green eyes and she said "No sick game, just for my own protection"

Sherlock gave Storm a weird yet emotionless look. "Why are you here, Ms. Hutcherson?" He asked.

Storm smirked and then she stood up and said "I'll leave that to your imagination"

Then, she left the coffee shop and Sherlock Holmes in confusion.


	2. A Storm's Coming

For three days Sherlock kept trying to figure out who, or what, Storm Hutcherson is. He didn't clue in John or Mrs. Hudson on what he was doing, it was his own little investigation. And so far he got nowhere. He ran his fingers through his curly hair as he paced back and forth in the flat. John came up the stairs and he saw his friend pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "Sherlock?" John asked.

"She can't be that intelligent, not that easily. Oh yes she can, she seems like that type. Then again she could be a vendictive wench, but she seems too innocent to do that to someone. GOD! Why is it so hard to read her?!" Sherlock exclaimed to himself as he slammed his fists onto a wall. John stepped back alittle as he observed Sherlock in a state of pent up frustration. He didn't know how Sherlock knew he was behind him, but Sherlock said "I know you're there"

John slightly stuttered and he said "What gave that away?"

Sherlock still was looking down as he said "It's simple I heard the sounds of your feet coming up the stairs"

Then, Sherlock moved away from the wall and faced his friend, he looked like he hasn't slept in ages. "My God, Sherlock what happened to you?"

John brought Sherlock to his chair as Sherlock said "Storm"

John looked back at Sherlock and he asked "I-I'm sorry did you say, Storm? Wha-what did Storm do to you?"

"Made it impossible for me to read her. She's such a curious little character isn't she? I've been doing any and all research I can to find out who Storm Hutcherson is, so far I have nothing" Sherlock said smoothly and the words fell out of his mouth like honey. The way her name felt in his mouth was something new to him; it felt nice. It felt enduring. It felt right. Sherlock said to himself "Get out of my head"

That was meerly impossible. Sherlock stood back up and he kept pacing back and forth like a maniac caged. He ran his fingers through his curly hair and he said "John do your research and see what you find on Storm Hutcherson"

John looked flabbergasted at Sherlock as he went to the kitchen and started to work on one of his experiments and John asked "I'm-I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

Sherlock looked into the microscope and he said coldy "You heard me find anything you can find on Storm Hutcherson. I MUST know!"

John's eyes widened and then he did what Sherlock asked. Then, Sherlock felt his phone vibrate. "John can you grab my phone?"

John looked at Sherlock and he said "Uh yeah. Where is it?"

"In my jacket" Sherlock said annoyed. John grunted and then he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a text message from an unknown number. "Sherlock, do you recognize this number?" John asked and then he showed Sherlock the text message. Sherlock looked at the message then he looked back at the microscope before he did a double take. The message read;

**My oh my Mr. Holmes. You found my little Stormie. Please be a dear and stay away from her**

Sherlock grabbed the phone and he quickly typed out a message.

**You're asking a very dangerous request**

**-SH**

Then he placed his phone next to the microscope and he waited for the mysterious person to reply back. It didn't take long for that to happen.

**I wasn't asking**.

Sherlock grinned and chuckled at the message.

**Thank you for the concern but I'll take the chance. She has quite a hold on my brain**

**-SH**

"Aha!" Sherlock exclaimed with joy. John looked at Sherlock with confusion and he asked "Pardon?"

"She has a jealous boyfriend" Sherlock said with a grin.

"Or an ex boyfriend" John suggested.

"That's quite the possibility because of how the person was responding. She couldn't be a lesbian her body frame doesn't suggest that. The way the person replied suggests that we might know this person"

"We know this person?" John asked.

"Yes John" Sherlock said in an obvious tone of voice. "Look at how he first sent me the message"

Then, Sherlock showed John the message. " 'My oh my Mr. Holmes. You found my little Stormie. Please be a dear and stay away from her'. Well that's certainly a high request especially for someone like you" John said.

"Yes but he knew I couldn't resist he knew I must learn more about Storm. Who do we know that knows me better than I know myself?" Sherlock asked in a low voice.

"No one knows you better than you" John chuckled.

"It takes a sociopath to know one" Sherlock said. "I say it's Moriarty"

John was taken back at what he said "M-M-M-Moriarty?"

"Could be the only explanation" Sherlock said. Then he quickly typed out a message.

**How do you know Storm Hutcherson?**

**-SH**

Sherlock didn't have to wait long for the annonymous person's response. He opened the text and it read;

**Ask Stormie**.

The way the person was saying Storm's name made him cringe. He truly detested whoever this was. "This man must have abused Storm"

John looked up and he asked "Abused?"

"Seems like it if he's going through all this trouble to get me to stay away from Storm. Storm got away from him and now he knows she's in town"

"Hang on, even if he's Moriarty and if he laid a hand on her in the previous relationship how would you know all of this?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at John and he said "Because of how possesive he sounds over text. He wants me to know that Storm is his and his alone and he doesn't want no one around her. After she left him he didn't stop hunting her down. Now he knows she's moved out here because of the spies that he has around town and those that feed him information like rats. Sounds like he's not finished with her"

"So," John started. "This is basically a domestic abuse victim trying to get away?"

"Mmm but she won't say it" Sherlock said. "She'll crack at any moment"

Then, the high functioning sociopath chuckled and laughed and he said "Yes! I FINALLY got something on her!"

John watched Sherlock celebrating and he was still confused. "So basically this is all just you trying to figure out who she is and what her backstory is?"

"Oh no don't be ridiculous, it's more or less me trying to read that deliciously evil young woman" Sherlock said with a smile. Then, he returned to the experiment.

John felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and he read a text message.

Meet me at the pool. Midnight.

John looked at Sherlock, then at the clock. It was 11:45. John grabbed his jacket and then he managed to sneak off without Sherlock knowing.

John walked into the pool and he saw Storm waiting for him. She was wearing a backless, form fitting red dress. Her breasts were perking up and almost out of her dress and her hair was the same as it was earlier. She had on skin colored lip gloss and she was wearing black 4 inch heels. John was taken back by her beauty. She was walking slowly along the pool as she said in an angelic yet seductive voice "Thank you for coming, John"

John shook his head out of whatever he was thinking and he said "Uh absolutely. What-what seems to be troubling you?"

Storm looked at John and the words that he never thought he would ever hear, he heard come out of Storm's mouth.

"Do you remember Jim Moriarty?" She asked.

So everything Sherlock said was true John thought to himself. "Yes uh myself and Sherlock know Moriarty very well"

Storm looked down, then she showed him her arm. There was a long scar going down from her bicep to her elbow. John's anger grew as Storm said "He was a very controlling and very abusive man in our relationship. I left to get away, but his spies are everywhere. I can't catch a break anymore and I certainly can't change my name because he'll know. I can't trust anyone. You and Sherlock are the only two I know that don't work for Moriarty and hate him just as much as I do"

"Well Sherlock hates him more and more by the second Moriarty actually messaged Sherlock-"

Storm's eyes widened and she asked "What did he say?"

"Uh he basically said-"

"No John no! Word from word what was Moriaty's message to Sherlock?" Storm asked.

John thought then he said " 'My oh my Mr. Holmes. You found my little Stormie. Please be a dear and stay away from her' "

Storm nodded her head and she said "That's Moriarty. I recognize the way he texts"

John sighed and he said "Lovely we have a psychotic abusive ex boyfriend who's out to get you"

"And he won't stop until he gets you, Storm"

John and Storm looked around and they saw Sherlock walking into the pool and approaching them. "Sherlock" John said as Sherlock stood next to Storm. "I'm sorry I didn't say-"

"Don't apologize I knew exactly where you were and who you were with" Sherlock said as he kept his eyes locked on Storm's beautiful, almond shaped eyes.

"Sorry I didn't invite you" Storm said.

"I would've come either way I was invited" Sherlock said smoothly.

"By who?" John asked.

"By me" the voice echoed throughout the pool. Sherlock and John both expected Storm to hide and quiver in fear, but she stood her ground and she said "Hello Jim"

Then, Jim Moriarty came out in the same suit he wore when he first encountered Sherlock and John. Sherlock looked at Jim and just seeing his face alone made him grow so much hatred, but he didn't show it. But what puzzled his mind was the fact that a beautiful dame like Storm actually dated a scumbag like Jim Moriarty. "Look at this, my little Stormie, everyone's favorite consulting detective, and the eligable bachelor all in one room" Jim said with a sick smile. "I do love this sight."

Jim couldn't help but keep staring at Storm. "My little Stormie, look at you-"

"I'm not your little Stormie anymore and I would appreciate it if you stay away from Sherlock and John"

"Oh come now, Stormie" Jim said with an evil smile as he started to come up to Storm. Sherlock stood in front of Storm and he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jim. "Stay the hell away from her" Sherlock said sternly yet emotionless. John saw somewhat of the protectiveness coming out of the sociopath and this raised intruiged. Jim smirked and he said "Well this is a first. Sherlock Holmes is starting to show protectiveness over a young woman"

"I show protectiveness over a young woman who's been abused by a scumbag who doesn't deserve to live on this earth" Sherlock said as emotionless as he could and he took Storm's hand into the other behind him and squeezed it tightly. "She doesn't need to see your spies wandering around the city. Leave her be NOW"

Storm was confused but she didn't let him see it. Storm look back at Jim and he was standing there smirking and Jim said "This is quite cute, Sherlock"

Sherlock kept his grip on Storm's hand and his gun aimed at Moriarty. "This is the last time I tell you stay away from Storm Hutcherson"

"Oh the game has just begun" Moriarty said with a small smile. "I will burn all of you. Then, I'll get my little treasure back once and for all"

As he said that, his smile faded away. Storm's grip tightened alittle Sherlock noted. Sherlock looked behind him at her then he looked back at Moriarty. "Well, it's been fun seeing you all. I look forward to playing this game with you"

Then, Jim started to hum to himself as he left. Sherlock, as if on instinct, pulled Storm into a hug. She rested her hand on his chest as he put his gun away and hugged her.


	3. Protect Her

'Protect her at all cost'.

That's exactly what was going through Sherlock's mind after his meeting with Moriarty. Moriarty was no ordinary man he was a monster and as he sat in his chair, he contemplated all the haneous and malicious things he could do to James Moriarty. John saw this and he saw the intensity that grew on his face. "Sherlock?"

No response from the sociopath as he was looking at a wall and imagining Moriarty's face and body and all the ways he could torture the man. But what got to him the most was how strong Storm was throughout the meeting. She didn't shake or quiver or nothing, she just stood there tall, strong, and- sexy. He heard footsteps come up the stairs and they weren't Mrs. Hudson's either. "Hello Storm"

Storm was leaning against the doorframe wearing a black silky robe and nothing on her feet but perfectly manicured toe nails. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and her side bangs were infront of her left eye as usual. She folded her arms and John cleared his throat. "Hello Sherlock" Storm said.

"A silky black nightgown with red lace along the edge of it" Sherlock said. Storm smirked as she entered the flat. "You can read my undergarments but you can't read me, how very telling" she said as she sat down on the couch and she crossed her right leg over her left leg, revealing smooth legs. Both Sherlock and John stared at Storm's legs, but Sherlock looked away. "What are you staring at?" Storm asked.

"Just deducing ways to torture a monster"

Storm looked at John and he leaned in and said "Ever since the meeting with Moriarty, he's been- well he's been-"

"Oh for god's sake, John" Sherlock said annoyed. "If you want to tell her about me and what I've been doing since that meeting say it out loud, not in a murmur"

John looked at Storm and again cleared his throat. Then, they both looked at Sherlock. Storm saw the wheels turning in his head so she said out loud "You're trying to find Moriarty's weak points"

Sherlock gave her a weird look and he said "Excuse me?"

"The wheels are turning in your head and I see that. They've been turning since the meeting with Moriarty and you've been trying to find his weak points"

John looked at Sherlock who appeared to slightly smirk and he said "I know Moriarty-"

"So do I" Storm said sternly. Sherlock gave her a weird look and then he turned to face her and he said "How long were you with him?"

"2 years" Storm said. "Around the time you and him were starting to get to know each other" she added with a smirk. John's eyes widened and he said "You're kidding me, right?"

Storm shook her head 'no'.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with what he did with those innocent people and making Sherlock go on a massive hunt" John asked.

"Oh God no" Storm said appauled. "I would never do that."

"You were with Moriarty for 2 years," Sherlock said. "How can we trust you?"

"I wasn't even around when it happened" Storm said. "I was in America on holiday"

The way Storm said it made Sherlock believe her, and due to the fact that the under garments she had on weren't made in London as he deduced. "Alright" Sherlock said. Then he stood up and made his way to the kitchen for an experiment. Storm was intruiged by this and she went over to the kitchen and observed. John went and read a newspaper as Storm observed Sherlock at his work. "Help yourself to some take out" Sherlock said.

Storm looked and saw the chinese food that was on the counter. She shrugged her shoulders and heated up the chinese food. Sherlock continued to observe the case, but he snuck glances of Storm. Something about her made her so appealing to him especially the way she looked in the nightdress. Storm turned and faced the sociopath and gave him a little smirk. Sherlock returned the smirk then he faced the DNA sample. John saw this and he smirked. Then the microwave beeped. Storm pulled out the food and she sat at the table and started to eat.

"Are you really going to deny that?"

John asked Sherlock as they were walking. Sherlock looked at John and he asked "Deny what?"

"THAT! That-that-that-that oddly weird connection between you and Storm"

Sherlock was puzzled. "Connection? What connection?"

John raised his eyebrows at him. "Are you kidding?"

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about" Sherlock said.

"You and Storm are obviously attracted to each other. Whatever she sees in you I have the slightest idea. But you obviously seem to take a strong liking to her" John said.

"She's strong, independent, smart." Sherlock said simply. "But for some reason I can't get a reading off of her"

"Maybe that's what attracts you to her" John said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The mystery that surrounds her"

Sherlock thought about it. She was the only person that he couldn't read. He could read people like a book, this story was hard to decipher. He agreed that it was very sexy and appealing to him that he couldn't figure out Storm, but there was no way he could have a sexual monogomous relationship with her. Not just because he was never in one he was but it was just a ruse, but because he couldn't see what made her attracted to him. "Even if we were attracted to each other, it wouldn't matter. Moriarty wouldn't let it happen" Sherlock said emotionless and quick. "He's dead set on seeing me dead and seeing her in agony"

"Which matters more?" John asked. "Your happiness? Or Moriarty's revenge?"

"I'm married to my work" Sherlock quickly added.

"I'm not saying marry the woman" John said. "I'm saying try it out. If it works out, then you decide for yourself"

Sherlock thought, then they just continued to walk.

Later that night, Sherlock played a Beethoven piece on his violin. It helped him think about everything that had been happening these past two weeks. Would he really risk the marriage to his work for a woman? An actual woman with needs. He would like to, but then again he didn't know what would happen with Moriarty. He wanted to protect her but he just couldn't see how the work and the relationship couldn't work out. Then, he finally got an answer. He heard high heels coming up the stairs. He stopped playing and he said "Lovely evening isn't it, Ms. Hutcherson?"

Then he turned to her and for once, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He finally felt emotion. Storm was wearing a tight, white pencil skirt with a black button down collar shirt with black pumps and her hair was parted as usual. She was wearing a dark shade of red lipstick and was only wearing mascara for her eye makeup. Sherlock was in awe. She's beautiful he thought to himself. Then he shook his head and said "Where are you going on this evening?"

"Well actually," Storm said. "John invited me up here"

Sherlock felt a hint of jealousy. "Oh did he?"

"Mhm" Storm said. "Something about you making dinner?"

Sherlock's head shot up and he now realized his best friend's plan. He chuckled and he said to himself "Good plan, Dr. Watson"

"Excuse me?" Storm asked.

Sherlock looked at her and he placed the violin down and then he adjusted his dark purple dress shirt. Then, he looked at Storm and he said "Ms. Hutcherson, I want to ask you something"

"Yes Mr. Holmes?" Storm asked. Sherlock showed her two tickets for a cinema movie for 8 pm. "There's a movie tonight that I've been wanting to see with someone and since John's busy with Mary, I wanted to know if you could come with me" Sherlock said, trying to hide the joy that was forming in him. Storm smiled, and for once it was a genuine smile. He observed her smile and all he fould read was this;

**_Beautiful_**

**_Dimples_**

**_Joy_**

**_Hides her smile_**

Sherlock looked at Storm and he said "Smile more, it suits you"

"I'll keep that in mind" Storm said. Then, Sherlock grabbed his trenchcoat and he threw it on. Then, he threw on his scarf. He offered his arm for Storm to link with with her arm, and she gladly accepted. Then they walked off to the movie. As they were walking, Storm was alittle confused. "So what are we on? Like a date?"

Sherlock looked at her and he smiled. "If you like to think that it is, then it is"

Storm smiled back at him and she knew it was a date. He wouldn't have asked her if it wasn't. Then, they continued walking to the cinema.

It was after midnight and Sherlock and Storm were just returning from the movie and the dinner that John had set up for them. They were laughing and walking together and for once, Sherlock liked feeling normal. He was with an extraordinary woman and he felt an emotion; happy. They approached her flat and Sherlock took her hands into his own and he said "I had an amazing time tonight"

Storm smiled and she said "Likewise. i never thought I'd meet someone of your stature, Mr. Holmes. You always seemed so preoccupied with your cases"

Sherlock chuckled. "I hope you don't think that now"

"Oh no" Storm said quickly. "For once you seem, genuine"

Sherlock smirked. Then, he said "Would you like to continue with these" then he cleared his throat and he added "Dates?"

Storm raised an eyebrow and she asked "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Sherlock was now feeling worried that she would decline his proposal. "Do you not want to?" He asked.

Storm giggled and she said "Of course I want to. I would be honored to be the girlfriend of Sherlock Holmes"

Both Sherlock and Storm smiled and then before Storm turned to go into her flat, Sherlock took her hand and then he slowly and smoothly pulled her into a soft kiss on the lips. Sure it was moving alittle fast, but he wanted to know the feeling of her lips. He got his answer, they felt nice and soft. She gladly returned his kiss, then they pulled away simutaneously and they both smiled at one another. "Goodnight Ms. Hutcherson"

"Goodnight Mr. Holmes" Storm said. Then, she entered her flat and he went up to his. Sherlock entered his flat and saw John and Mrs. Hudson sitting on the couch, waiting for him. "What?" Sherlock asked confused.

"So? How'd it go?" Mrs. Hudson asked gleefully.

Sherlock smirked and he said "It was a good movie and she agreed to be my girlfriend"

"Wait what?!" John asked stunned. Sherlock looked at John with confusion and he took off his trench coat and he said "I asked her to be my girlfriend. Is that what you're suppose to do?"

"Uh" John said stunned.

"Lovely Sherlock congratulations" Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. Then, Sherlock retired to his room.


	4. Let The Games Begin

The next day, Sherlock woke up and he found himself enjoying the day already. He smelt something cooking in the kitchen and he was curious. So he stood up, grabbed his covers and he went to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and he saw Mycroft, John, and Mrs. Hudson eating while Storm was cooking. She was wearing a white silky nightgown and her white night robe and she was making eggs with pancakes and sausages. He smiled and thought She can cook. Then, he approached Storm and wrapped his arms around her waist with his hands still in the sheet. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and he said with a smile "Good morning"

Storm smiled and she sad "Good morning"

Mycroft was puzzled. He didn't know Sherlock to ever be the one to be in a relationship, especially with a very gorgeous young woman like the one that was making such a beautiful and delicious breakfast. Mycroft looked at John as he was eating and he gave John a weird look. "Oh!" John said.

"Uh Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock and Storm both looked at John. "Weren't you going to introduce Storm to someone?" John asked. Sherlock kept his hand on Storm's waist as he looked between Mycroft and John. "Oh!" Sherlock said. "Mycroft this is Storm Hutcherson"

"Hello" Mycroft said confused.

"Good Morning" Storm said. Then, she looked at Sherlock and she asked "Is that your brother?"

"Unfortunately" Sherlock muttered and it was heard by Storm and she leaned in and said "I sense the tension between you two"

Sherlock sighed and he said "Well, I'm going to go get ready. Would you care to join me for breakfast out on the town?"

Storm smiled and she said "I would love to"

Then, Mrs. Hudson appeared and she said "Oh it's lovely to have someone else cooking for Sherlock instead of it being me all the time"

Storm chuckled and then she said "I got to go get ready"

Then, before she left, Sherlock lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Mycroft's eyes were almost ready to pop out of his head. Then, they both pulled away and she left to her flat. Mycroft looked at Sherlock and then he said "So what case are you using her for?"

"What?" Sherlock asked confused.

Mycroft scoffed and he said "Surely you can't be seriously in a relationship with a woman of her stature?"

"Oh but indeed I am, Mycroft" Sherlock said. "And I would appreciate if you showed her the outmost respect when she is around. Especially if she is around me is that clear?"

The way his younger brother told him this made Mycroft respect Sherlock more. He smirked and he said "Noted"

Then, Sherlock went into his room and shut the door behind him. Mycroft looked at John and he asked him "Is he really in a relationship with-with a woman like her?"

John nodded his head and he said "Trust me it suprised me too once I saw it"

Then, John stood up and he left the table.

Sherlock and Storm were enjoying breakfast together, laughing and having a good time. As they were enjoying breakfast, Sherlock felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and opened the text

**I told you to stay away from her darling**

**JM**

Sherlock looked at Storm and he said "How would you feel about taking a vacation, just you and me?"

"Depends" Storm said as she ate some scrambled eggs.

"On?" Sherlock asked.

"Will Moriarty be joining us?" Storm asked suspiciously while raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Sherlock sighed and he said "You know that was him?"

"I know Moriarty won't stop until I crawl back on my knees to him. But we both know that'll never happen so my suggestion to you is somewhere-"

"Far away where no one will find us" Sherlock finished her sentence. Storm smirked and she said "There's that brain of yours thinking"

Sherlock smiled. For once he was finally happy in his life. He found an amazing woman to be with and for once life is good. Only problem is James Moriarty. He'll do anything to hurt Storm, and he wasn't going to tolerate it whatsoever. So, he sent a quick message to Moriarty.

**Stay away from her. I don't care what I have to do I will personally make sure you learn to stay away. Remember I may be on the side of the angles, but don't think for one second I'm one of them. I will make you burn**

**-SH**

He put his phone away and he took Storm's hand and he held it.

Sherlock and Storm made their way back to the flat and they saw the cop car. "Oh God" Sherlock muttered.

"What is it?" Storm asked.

Sherlock looked at her and he said "Colleagues of mine deciding to raid my apartment"

Then, he ran into the apartment while Storm followed. Both of them entered the flat and saw the cops looking through the whole flat. "Lestrade!" Sherlock said angrily. Lestrade looked up and he said "It's for your own good, Sherlock"

"What is this?" Sherlock asked sternly.

"Drugs bust" Lestrade said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Drugs bust?!" Sherlock exclaimed. He looked back at Storm and he said to her while he put his hands on her arms gently "I'm so sorry about this, darling"

Storm looked around and saw the cops. Then, she looked at Lestrade and then back at Sherlock and she said "I want to stay"

Lestrade looked at the young woman confused and he said "And uh who are you?"

Storm looked at Lestrade and she said "I'm Storm Hutcherson"

The cop shook the young woman's hand. "She's is my girlfriend" Sherlock said matter-of-factly. Lestrade looked at Sherlock with shock as he said "No kidding"

Storm simply gave Lestrade a smile. Then she latched onto Sherlock's arm and she whispered "Sherlock I don't like this"

"They won't find anything, love" Sherlock whispered. Then, Donovan came out and saw Storm. "Freak's got a girlfriend now?" She asked.

Storm cocked an eyebrow and she said "Excuse me?"

Donovan looked at Storm and she said with a chuckle "Let's be honest who would want to date that man?"

"How was Anderson last night?" Sherlock said matter-of-factly. Donovan scoffed and she said "What're you talking about?"

"You're wearing the same colonge as he is and the state of your knees are bruised slightly. Your hair is damp so that means you must've just taken a shower a few hours ago and the type of soap you used wasn't a feminine soap it was masculine judging by the smell also-"

"There's a small tear in Anderson's pants indicating they were ripped off and you usually wear skirts but this time you're wearing pants that are too big for you, size mens. Some of your makeup is left on your eyes but they're slightly red" Storm said and then she repeated "So now I'll repeat Sherlock's question how was Anderson last night and this morning?"

Donovan looked at both of them and she said "You're as psycho as he is. You two were made for each other"

Then, she left. "All clear!" Shouted one of the officers. Lestrade stood up and he said to Sherlock "Sorry for the disturbance. Lovely meeting you, Ms. Storm"

Then, all the officers left the flat. Sherlock sighed and he turned to Storm. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, darling" Storm said with a smile. "Are you alright is the question?" She wondered.

Sherlock sighed and he said "This is a usual thing for them to do"

"Well they really need to stop with that" Storm said. Then, she went into the kitchen once more and she searched for water. "You don't usually eat do you?"

"It slows me down" Sherlock said simply. Storm stood straight up and then Sherlock looked around. "What're you looking for?" Storm asked.

"Uh just making sure no one is around" Sherlock said and then once he knew it was good. He went and closed the door.

"Sherlock?"

John asked as he entered the flat. He looked around and saw that the entire flat was a mess. Things were knocked over and some of Sherlock's precious experiments were spilled and knocked over. "Sherlock, the bloody hell?" John said to himself. "Sherlock!"

He heard moans coming from somewhere in the flat. John smirked and he just sat down on the couch and he waited for Sherlock to finish whatever, or whoever, he was doing.

An hour or so later, Sherlock finally popped out of his bedroom, his hair a mess and lipstick marks all over his neck, lips, chest and he was wearing his sheets. John looked up from his newspaper and he saw Sherlock. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing" Sherlock said with a slight pep in his voice. Then, Storm came out in Sherlock's dark purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled down and the bottom of the shirt reaching her thighs hiding her underwear. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and she said "Hello John"

Then, she went into the kitchen and started to make food. Sherlock sat down in his chair and then made eye contact with John, who was staring at him in awe. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"Did you? And her?" John asked.

Sherlock chuckled and he said "Yes we did"

"Uh" he said and he cleared his throat. "Is she good?"

Sherlock gave John a weird look and he said with a chuckle "Amazing"

John nodded his head, then Storm came over with sandwiches for herself and Sherlock. She gave him his and she was about to move to the couch, but Sherlock took her hand and he pulled her into his lap. She sat there and they enjoyed their sandwiches together. "I hope this isn't going to be a daily thing" John asked.

"And what if it was, Dr. Watson?" Storm asked.

John sighed and he said "Nevermind"

Sherlock looked up at Storm and he smiled over the beautiful dame that was his.


	5. Planning A Vacation

Storm was sitting down at the kitchen table in Sherlock's dark purple dress shirt and black shorts and she was looking on the internet for vacation spots for her and Sherlock. They had been planning the vacation for 4 weeks and Storm was still looking for the perfect spot. Sherlock was watching television in the living room as John came in. He said out loud "My god you two are like horny teenagers"

Sherlock and Storm chuckled unanimously and Storm said under her breath "You have no idea"

Then, Sherlock sat up alittle and his neck was exposed. John saw this and he groaned out "For God's sake cover up those damn hickeys"

Sherlock touched his neck, then he went to the mirror and he chuckled. "I told you he would see them"

"You refused the makeup" Storm said. "You chose to expose them, love"

"You chose to make them" Sherlock said as he went over to her and he started nibbling on her neck. Storm giggled and she said "Darling I have to find a place"

"Keep looking later" Sherlock said as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. John sighed and he heard the door close. "There they go again" John muttered as he went to the TV and turned it up. Mycroft came up the stairs and he searched around the flat. Then he looked at John and he asked "Where's my brother?"

John pointed in the direction of the bedroom. Mycroft put the two and two together and he said "Ah"

Then, Mycroft sat down on the couch and he said "He doesn't show to have a very high sex drive"

"That was before he met Storm" John said. "Now they're humping eachother like wild unhinged animals"

"I never understood that" Mycroft said. "The need to have intercourse in a relationship. I certainly didn't see that in him"

"All before Storm" John said as he took a sip from his coffee. He placed it down on the table as Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs saying "My God, those two are breaking nearly everything in my house with their constant sex"

"Only a month into their relationship and they're having intercourse all day everyday" Mycroft said. "I'm suprised neither one of them has tried killing the other"

"I'm suprised she hasn't popped up pregnant with his child" John said with a little laugh. The room went dead silent. John looked at both Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson and he said "You honeslty think that could happen?"

"From what my sources say she hasn't been with anyone else. Sherlock took her virginity" Mycroft said. John's eyes widened. "A woman like Storm, a VIRGIN?"

"Hard to believe it's always the ones we least expect" Mycroft said. "Once you lost something so sacred as your virginity, something comes over you. Obviously that's happened here. In a heat of the moment you forget things"

John groaned and he said "We don't need another Sherlock running the streets of London"

"It might be the case" Mycroft said.

"That would be lovely to see Sherlock with a wife and kids" Mrs. Hudson said.

"How long are they usually at it?" Mycroft asked.

"4 hours, the longest they've been at it is 6 hours"

"6 hours?!" Mycroft asked stunned. "Good god, what an animal"

"You have no idea" John mumbled.

7 hours later Sherlock and Storm both left the bedroom, Sherlock in the covers and Storm in his dark purple dress shirt. "What time is it?" Storm asked.

"11:36 pm at night" Sherlock said. Then, he lifted his head and he said "Mycroft's been here"

"And he still is" Mycroft said as he stood up from his chair. Sherlock and Storm looked at Mycroft as he said "I hope you two have been using protection"

Sherlock and Storm look at each other and then Storm looked down as Sherlock said to his brother "Why is that any of your concern?"

"You don't want a little one festering in there" Mycroft said as he pointed down at Storm's lower stomach. Sherlock moved Mycroft's hand away from Storm and he said "We're doing fine we don't need your advice"

"Just a friendly suggestion" Mycroft said. Then, he left. Storm shook her head in disbelief and she said "What in the hell is his problem?"

"He's always been the more dominant one while I've been on my own using my abilities for my own uses" Sherlock said. Then he saw John sleeping on the couch and he said with a straight face "Good God he feels as if we're contaminating everything in sight"

"Well we did have sex everywhere in this apartment" Storm said with a chuckle. Sherlock smirked and he said "We should probably get some shut eye"

Storm yawned and she said "That sounds like a lovely idea"

Then, Sherlock softly took her hand and they walked into the bedroom. 1 am in the morning came around and Sherlock had Storm in his arms and they were sleeping peacefully. Then he heard the phone vibrate off from his night stand. He woke up and he grabbed the phone from the nightstand and he checked the message.

**How did you enjoy my little Stormie**

**JM**

Sherlock quickly typed out a message saying

**She never was yours. Stop texting this number**

**-SH**

Sherlock then shut off his phone and he just enjoyed sleeping with the woman he fell head over heels in love with. And he knew she felt the same.

"Peru?"

"No"

Sherlock and Storm were disagreeing about places to go for vacation. It wasn't easy with both Sherlock and Storm throwing facts in each others faces about each place they each had picked. Storm sighed and she said "We'll never get to go anywhere with the two of us finding every single bad thing about every place, darling"

Sherlock leaned in and looked at the laptop screen. One particular spot he saw was Isla Verde, Puerto Rico. We could stay at the hotel there he thought to himself. "What abour Puerto Rico?"

Sherlock asked as he pointed at the screen. Storm clicked on it and beautiful images of the small island came up. "Oh my" Storm said slightly breathless. Sherlock smiled and he put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them as he said "Have we found the place?"

Storm nodded her head 'yes' then she said "But how long would we stay there for?"

"Well we can't stay there for 2 years that would raise suspicion, we can't move out there it would be unfair, so I say 2 weeks" Sherlock said.

"2 weeks seems good" Storm said. Then she smiled and she said "Oh I'm so excited to go away on holiday with you love"

Sherlock loved seeing her smile it always brightened up his day. Then as Storm stood up, Sherlock lightly grabbed her on the wrist and pulled her into him. He placed his hands on her waist as she placed her arms around his neck and Sherlock said "I love seeing you smile"

"You're the reason behind it" Storm said. Then, they shared a soft yet passionate kiss. Before things got too out of hand, Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs. "Sherlock, John needs help with the groceries"

Sherlock groaned quietly and then he pulled back and said "Duty calls"

Storm smirked and she said "I'll make lunch"

Then they kissed once more and Sherlock went down the stairs to the cabbie. Storm started preparing for the meal she was going to make when her phone went off. Her head snapped at the sound of her phone ringing. Why would anyone call her? Then, she picked it up and it was a blocked number. She answered without greeting the person and the voice on the other line said "Don't think you can hide forever, my little Stormie."

"Leave me alone, Moriarty. I've moved on with my life why can't you do the same"

"Because you are my life"

"No, I was just your pawn. I am so glad I left you Moriarty"

"Oh? And why is that my little Stormie?"

"Because even though you and I never had sex, Sherlock is more of a man then you will ever be"

Then, she hung up and placed the phone down. She let out a sigh and then she jumped alittle when she heard Sherlock say "You really think that?"

Storm turned to Sherlock as he placed the groceries down on the table and he went over to her. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek and jaw line as she said "There is no other man I would rather be with than you, Sherlock"

Sherlock's heart lept for joy at the sound of her saying that. Then man that people thought was heartless was proved to have a heart, and that was proven through his relationship with Storm. He was glad he met her when he did, even though it slightly bothered him he still couldn't read her that didn't matter anymore. He knew that she had walls and barriers but he was breaking them down one by one and bit by bit. And she was breaking his. Sherlock smiled at her then he kissed her softly on the lips. "And there's no other woman I would rather be with than you" he said softly. Then he kissed her forehead and he went back down to help John with the groceries.

"Marriage?!"

John exclaimed as he choked on his food. Sherlock had taken John out for a night out while Storm and Mrs. Hudson went shopping together. Sherlock had tried to pull up the conversation of marriage to John since he was his best friend and John was still married to see what he thought of it. Sherlock looked at him weirdly and he said "What? Too soon?"

"Very!" John said while he was coughing. Then, he took a sip of his water and then cleared his throat. "What made you decide to ask her to marry you?"

"Because John for the past month she's shown me what love and romance and passion and chemistry really was. And I can truthfully say that I'm in love with her"

"But so soon?" John asked. "I mean you barely know her"

"I know that she's the one and only one I want to be with"

John sighed. He knew Sherlock was taking a huge risk with this, but if it made his friend happy then that's all that mattered. "When were you planning on doing it?" John asked.

"In Puerto Rico on our holiday. And uh I need to actually ask you something" Sherlock said and the way he said it made him sound nervous. "What is it Sherlock?"

"I want you to be there with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft"

"What about her family?"

"She has no one" Sherlock said. "Remember when I did research on her?"

"Yes you said you found nothing"

"The only thing I did find was that she has no living relatives because Moriarty killed them all so that she couldn't have any contact with them"

"Did she tell you that? Or did you actually find that?" John asked.

"I found that out when Moriarty kept texting my phone constantly"

"Good God he won't leave you two alone"

"He won't leave me alone until I leave her-"

"Which I'm guessing is never going to happen since you plan on proposing"

Sherlock looked at John and he smirked. "What?" John asked.

"You're the only other person that knows me better than I do" Sherlock said.

"Storm doesn't?" John asked.

"She does but we're sleeping with each other it's fine" Sherlock said quickly and matter-of-factly. Then they both started laughing. Then, Sherlock looked at John and he said "Thank you"

John looked at Sherlock confused and he asked "For what?"

"Well for putting up with me for so long"

John smirked and he said "If she's moving in with us you better make sure she doesn't drive me out"

"Oh she adores you for some odd reason" Sherlock said simply.

John nearly had a heart attack when he heard that. "Wait what?!"

"Yes, one night after we had intercourse she brought up the fact that she thinks you're a sweetheart"

"And let me guess you thought it was just her being nice?" John said annoyed.

"No I knew she adored you. I just never knew why" Sherlock said. Then, he pulled out a small ring box and opened it. John's heart almost gave out when he saw the nearly 16 karot diamond engagement ring. It had the huge stone in the middle with one smaller stone next to it and the band under it was engraved with the lettering '_Forever Yours_'.

"How did you afford a rock like that?!" John exclaimed as he took the box and observed the ring. "I pulled a few strings together. Plus a few jewelers owe me for saving their jewelry store from closing"

"Jesus it must've cost you a fortune" John said sill observing the ring.

"Not really. It would have if I didn't save those jewelers' stores"

John put the ring back in the box, closed it, then he handed it back to Sherlock. "Are you sure you want to propose so soon? You could wait-"

"John, I'm a grown man. Sure she's 24 and I'm 35 but there's no one else for me to be with"

John saw the love and the determination in his best friend's eyes and so he said "Let's hope she says yes"


	6. Looking At Facts

Sherlock had kept the ring box hidden from plain sight for as long as he could before the vacation with Storm. Only John knew that he planned on proposing to Storm in Puerto Rico and he was helping Sherlock with the whole arraignment. Storm still had no idea what was happening and what Sherlock was planning but she was glad at the same time. The day before Sherlock and Storm left for Puerto Rico, Sherlock and John were up setting up the final details of the engagement. "Ok thank you" John said and then he hung up the phone. "Well, that settles that part"

"Is everything all set?" Sherlock asked as he looked at John.

"Everything's all set. They'll just need you and her there for it. Speaking of, when do you plan on doing this?" John asked.

"The first night we're there" Sherlock said as he looked back at the ring box, which was sitting on the coffee table. "John I want you to hold onto it"

"Wait what? Why me?" John asked.

"Because knowing my luck, Storm will find it and it'll throw the whole ceremony off" Sherlock said and he grabbed the ring box and he threw it to John. John caught it and he said "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Sherlock said, then he heard high heels coming up the stairs. "Hide it" Sherlock muttered. Then, John put it in his pocket as Storm came up the stairs. She was wearing dark blue jeans with boot cut legs, her black high heels, and a black button down collared shirt. Her hair was how it's usually parted and she had on no lipstick but black eyeliner on her eyelid that winged at the end. "Hello darling" Sherlock said. Storm walked over to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him "Hello love"

Sherlock smiled. Soon they'll be in Puerto Rico and they will be enjoying the luxuries of the island. And then their first night, he'll propose. Oh God I hope she says yes Sherlock thought to himself. "You look different than usual" John noted as Sherlock put his arm around Storm. Then, Lestrade came up the stairs. "What do you have for me?" Sherlock said to him. "4 suicides linked to eachother" Lestrade said.

"And?" Sherlock asked.

"All of them leaving a note to a name" Lestrade said.

"Where?" Sherlock said.

"Northumberland Street, 4th floor" Lestrade said. Then he motioned at Storm and he asked "Will Storm be joining you?"

Sherlock and Storm looked at each other and Sherlock asked her "What do you say? Care to join me on a case?"

"Absolutely" Storm said with a smile. Then, Lestrade left. Sherlock felt elated. He moved his arm away and he jumped and said "Yes!"

Then, he lifted Storm up in the air and he said "It's Christmas, darling!"

Then he placed her down on the ground and he grabbed his trench coat, threw it on, then he threw on his scarf and he said "Let's go you two"

John stood up and he cleared his throat. Then, he stared at Storm. Something seemed- odd about her today. Yes she was still her curvacious self but she looked like she was glowing. "Are you OK?" John asked.

Storm looked at John and she said "Oh I'm fine. I'll be down in a few minutes"

John raised an eyebrow at her and then he said "Alright"

Then, he rushed down the stairs. Storm sighed then she pulled out a pregnancy test and made her way into the bathroom.

"Where is she?"

Sherlock said as he looked out the window waiting for Storm. It had been a few minutes and they were still waiting. "Is she still up there, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah she was the last one to leave" John said. Then they both saw Storm making her way down the steps. "Finally" John muttered. Storm entered the cabbie and sat next to Sherlock. "What were you doing?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"Oh nothing just had to check something" Storm said, trying to hide her joy and excitement. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her but chose to leave it be. Then the cabbie drove them to Northumberland Street, where cop cars surrounded the building. John, Storm and Sherlock all left the cabbie and approached the scene. Storm went ahead and started talking to Lestrade as Sherlock and John stayed behind. "Doesn't anything seem odd to you about Storm?" John asked.

"She's with child" Sherlock said simply. John looked at him in shock. "What?! And you knew this how?!"

"Simple she always wears skirts this times shes wearing pants she's glowing and she's uncomfortable in her heels that's why she chose to bring and wear her flats"

John nodded his head slowly as he said "Would explain why she stayed behind. She wanted to take a pregnancy test and not tell you yet"

Sherlock smirked. Then his smirk faded and he said "I can't ruin the moment of her telling me I know that."

"So what're you going to do?" John asked.

"Well depends" Sherlock said.

"On?" John asked.

"When she'll tell me" Sherlock said. "Which is most likely soon?" John said. Then, Storm approached the two. "Or now. Pretend you don't know anything" Sherlock murmured. Then, he said out loud "Hey"

Storm grabbed Sherlock by the arm and she pulled him away. John saw what was happening. Then, Sherlock fainted. "She told him" John said to himself. "John!" Storm shouted. Then John ran over to her and Sherlock as Storm fanned him.

Sherlock woke up and he found that he was in his flat. He stood up straight but groaned because his head hurt. "Lay back darling" Storm said as she gently leaned Sherlock back down on the couch. Sherlock groaned and he said "What happened?"

"You fainted and I had to help with the case"

"You helped?" Sherlock asked.

Storm nodded her head 'yes'. "They all knew Moriarty" Storm said. "All of them were spelling Moriarty's name"

Sherlock groaned and he said "Must've been spies of his that didn't get the job done"

Storm smirked. Then, Sherlock looked at her and he asked "So are you really pregnant?"

Storm sighed and then she pulled out the pregnancy test, clearly showing the two lines indicating she's pregnant. Sherlock swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "How far along?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm guessing a week" Storm said and then she saw the nervousness in his eyes. She placed a hand on his and she said "You'll be fine. You'll make a good dad"

"I just never had this big of a responsibility before" Sherlock admitted. Then he placed a hand on Storm's stomach and he said "But I wouldn't have it any other way"

Storm smiled. Then she said "Bloody hell, that's going to put a damper on our holiday"

"Not necessarily" Sherlock said. Storm looked at him and she said "What do you mean?"

"We can still go," Sherlock said. "It might be hard since you'll get sickness but we will enjoy our holiday"

Storm smiled. Then, Sherlock's phone vibrated. He opened the text message;

**Bye bye baby Holmes**

**JM**

Sherlock's grip on the phone tightened. "What is it?" Storm asked.

Sherlock sat up quickly, then he started typing away.

**You will not lay a hand on my child or Storm or I will personally make you suffer. You will burn at my hands and you will suffer**

**-SH**

Storm grabbed the phone and she saw Moriarty's message. Storm looked at Sherlock and she said "You've got to be kidding me"

Sherlock took it and he said "He will not hurt either you or the baby. Not while I'm breathing and standing"

"Didn't you say at one point 'breathing is dull'?"

"That was before I met you" Sherlock admitted angrily. Storm's eyes slightly widened and she said "What?"

Sherlock looked at her, then he moved his legs off the couch to sitting position. He took Storm's hands into his own and he said "Before I met you, I thought ordinary people were dull, predictable, and a nuisance. Before I met you, I thought breathing was boring and I didn't appreciate everything I had. But then, you came into my life and it has been the best thing that has happened to me. You showed me how to appreciate all the little things and the big things. You showed me how to be a man, a REAL and honest man. I can't picture my life with anyone else and when you told me you were pregnant with-with my child. I found hope. I found hope in us"

Hearing Sherlock say those words made Storm choke up with tears of happiness and joy. "Storm Mae Hutcherson, I-"

Sherlock stopped midway in his sentence. Would he really risk it? He was. So, he look dead into Storm's eyes and he said "I love you"

Storm smiled with tears in her eyes and she said "I love you too"

Then, Sherlock cupped Storm's face in his hands and he kissed her on the lips. She returned his kiss and then Sherlock pulled her ontop of him and they just snuggled.


End file.
